Vert
by Rieval
Summary: Dernière partie de la duologie Jim's POV.


Vert

Par Rieval

Cette année, malgré plusieurs tentatives, le printemps avait du mal à s'installer. Pendant tout le mois de mai, le vent avait soufflé régulièrement, froid et sec, accompagné de pluies parfois violentes. Aujourd'hui cependant, le printemps semblait avoir enfin gagné la bataille. Le soleil, quoique encore timide, était déjà plus chaud et une légère brise soufflait sur Cascade.

Jim pouvait « entendre » le sifflement que le vent créait en courant sur les herbes courtes et drues de la pelouse de l'hôpital « Cascade général ». Il pouvait « voir » les fines craquelures que son passage laissait sur chaque feuille. Il pouvait « sentir » les basses pressions barométriques, annonciatrices du changement de saison.

Ses sens n'avaient jamais été aussi « aiguisés ». Il pouvait les concentrer avec une acuité parfaite sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Sur tout, sauf sur ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance à ses yeux. Ses sens lui refusaient obstinément tout accès à Blair.

**-**

Il était resté au chevet du jeune homme pendant près de 24 heures. Blair était si pâle et immobile sur son lit d'hôpital, que Jim s'était surpris plus d'une fois à vérifier à l'aide de ses sens, qu'il était encore en vie. Il surveillait les battements de cœur de Blair quand soudain celui-ci commença à donner des signes de faiblesses. Jim s'était élancé dans le couloir en hurlant.

L'équipe médicale s'était précipitée prête à intervenir, mais quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, Jim avait été accueilli par le bruit familier.

Thump, Thump, Thump. Fort et régulier.

Le médecin de garde l'avait gentiment réprimandé, lui conseillant de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer. Il l'avait à peine écouté, reportant toute son attention sur les battements réguliers du coeur de son ami.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, ses sens avaient vacillé, puis ils avaient cessé de fonctionner. Mais pas « entièrement ». Seulement s'il essayait de les utiliser sur Blair.

**-**

Au matin, Jim était descendu à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour un café. Blair n'était plus sous respirateur, mais il était toujours inconscient. Le médecin l'avait rassuré sur son état général : un peu de repos et tout irait bien. Qui aurait cru que « guérir » de la mort soit si facile !

Le soleil brillait derrière les vitres de la cafétéria et Jim avait soudain ressenti le besoin de sortir, de respirer un peu d'air frais. Quatre heures plus tard il était toujours là, assis sur un banc, son gobelet de café à la main.

Les paroles qu'il avait dites à Blair lui revenaient sans cesse.

"_J'ai besoin d'un partenaire en qui je puisse avoir confiance …"_

N'avait-il pas lui aussi cacher volontairement certains faits à Blair ? S'il avait parlé de ses visions à Blair, s'il lui avait dit avoir rencontré Alex, s'il lui avait dit pour le guépard. Il pourrait déclamer tout un chapelet de « si ». Il soupira.

"_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour définir qui je suis …"_

C'était sans doute le pire. Comment pouvait-il soutenir ne pas avoir besoin de Blair. Que serait-il aujourd'hui sans son intervention ? Il aurait sans doute perdu la tête, ou bien alors il se serait fait tuer ; pire, il aurait fait tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait besoin de Blair. Simon avait raison, il était douteux qu'il puisse exercer seul ses talents.

Même en évoluant dans un environnement contrôlé, Blair lui avait souvent démontré, lors d'interminables tests en laboratoire, qu'il existait trop de variables pour assurer à 100 qu'il ne perde pas la maîtrise de ses sens. Il lui faudrait vivre en ermite, coupé du monde et même dans ce cas ; rien n'était sûr.

Oui, la Sentinelle avait besoin de Blair, mais c'était surtout le Détective James Joseph Ellison qui avait besoin du jeune homme.

Son inépuisable énergie, son innocence avaient peu à peu transformé Jim, lui rendant son … humanité. Blair avait cette faculté de briser les cuirasses les plus dures. Hé ! Même Simon, malgré son air grognon, n'avait pas réellement pu résister au charme « sandburgien ».

Jim avait il, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, remercié Blair pour son aide avec ses sens ? L'avait il remercié de sa présence constante, de son amitié ? Qu'avait reçu Blair pour sa compassion et sa patience ?

Et Blair avait tout donné : son temps, son énergie …sa vie. Bon sang ! Pour Jim, il avait été kidnappé (plusieurs fois …), drogué, on lui avait tiré dessus. Il avait accusé Blair de profiter de lui pour devenir Docteur. Quelle hypocrisie ! C'est lui qui depuis trois ans « profitait » de Blair.

Il fallait que cela change.

Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre où se trouvait Blair. Il tenta une fois encore d'utiliser ses sens en les concentrant sur le jeune homme. Rien. Comme s'ils rencontraient un mur.

Oui, il fallait que tout cela change maintenant. Il était temps. Temps de dire merci. Merci d'être là, merci d'exister, merci d'être en vie.

**-**

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Blair était manifestement la proie d'une sérieuse crise de panique.

Il éprouvait visiblement des difficultés pour respirer, portant ses mains à sa gorge, la bouche grande ouverte. Il donnait l'impression d'un poisson maintenu trop longtemps hors de l'eau ! Le premier choc passé, Jim se précipita à ses côtés. Blair ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que le détective se trouvait dans la pièce.

Jim prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et commença à le bercer tout doucement. Blair ne réagissait toujours pas à sa présence, son corps rigide, sa respiration toujours coupée.

« Blair ! Blair , calme toi, tout va bien, respire … allez, respire ! oui, c'est ça, tout va bien, tout vas bien, je suis là ».

Brutalement, comme libéré de quelque poids, il entendit Blair prendre de larges inspirations d'air. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, mais sa posture était encore figée. Jim continua sa litanie de paroles rassurantes, puis il sentit les mains de Blair accrocher sa veste, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Jim resserra son étreinte, massant doucement le dos de Blair, caressant gentiment ses longs cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, ayant chacun besoin de partager cette présence physique après la violence des derniers jours.

« Ji-im ? ».

« Oui, grand Chef ».

« Je … Je … suis désolé pour Alex, pour … », sa voix se cassa.

« Blair ». Le jeune homme refusait de le regarder.

« Blair, regarde moi », il prit son visage dans ses mains, essuyant avec son pouce les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Des grandes cernes noires entouraient des yeux bleus fatigués.

«Blair, Je t'aime ».

-

Blair dormais paisiblement maintenant. Jim réajusta les couvertures autour de lui. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Sa main prit celle de Jim et la porta à sa poitrine. Jim sourit. La position n'était pas très confortable, il aurait de belles courbatures dans le cou le lendemain, mais quelle importance.

Il revoyait l'expression de Blair après qu'il lui eu fait sa « déclaration ». Bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme semblait chercher comment lui répondre sans le froisser. Blair Sandburg sans voix ! Une première !

Oh oui, il aimait Blair, mais pas comme un amant. C'était bien plus que cela. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pour Caroline ce qu'il ressentait pour Blair. Il était une partie de lui-même. Son âme sœur.

Jim sentait chaque battement de cœur sous sa paume, le flux du sang dans les veines. Dans la pénombre de la petite chambre d'hôpital, la Sentinelle veillait.

Finis !

Voici le poème **Voyelles** d' Arthur Rimbaud :

A noir, E blanc, I rouge, U vert, O bleu : voyelles,

Je dirai quelque jour vos naissances latentes :

A, noir corset velu des mouches éclatantes

Qui bombinent autour des puanteurs cruelles,

Golfes d'ombre ; E, candeur des vapeurs et des tentes,

Lances des glaciers fiers, rois blancs, frissons d'ombelles ;

I, pourpres, sang craché, rire des lèvres belles

Dans la colère ou les ivresses pénitentes ;

U, cycles, vibrements divins des mers virides,

Paix des pâtis semés d'animaux, paix des rides

Que l'alchimie imprime aux grands fronts studieux ;

O, suprême Clairon plein des strideurs étranges,

Silences traversés des Mondes et des Anges :

- O l'Oméga, rayon violet de Ses Yeux !

Les couleurs ont ici une valeur symbolique. Pour le **noir**, la cruauté, la nuit (puanteur cruelle, golfes d'ombre) ; pour le **blanc**, la fierté, la pureté, la légèreté ; pour le **rouge**, le sang, les lèvres, la colère, les excès ; pour le **vert**, la sérenité et la paix ; pour le **bleu**, évocation religieuse des cieux (suprême clairon, anges). Et il passe au violet pour l'évocation des yeux de la Femme (auteur :  ! J'espère que j'ai bien choisi mon petit jeu de couleur !


End file.
